Cry of the Soul? The Rug Shinigami is Born!
Cry of the Soul? The Rug Shinigami is Born! is the two-hundred-twenty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Ikkaku and Yumichika are forced to stay with Mizuho again while on a mission in the Human World. Summary When a Hollow gets loose in the Human World, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa are sent to find him. However, Ichigo Kurosaki refuses to let them stay in his home and so they are forced to stay in the Asano residence. Mizuho Asano, Keigo Asano's sister, gladly welcomes them into their home, much to Keigo's dismay. During their stay, Mizuho starts to imagine being with Ikkaku for the rest of her life and makes a plan to make him stay by being a considerate woman. The next morning, she makes steak and other kinds of meats for breakfast, though Keigo and Ikkaku say that they can't have such a meal in the morning. Mizuho offers Ikkaku other foods, but he still refuses. Yumichika seems fine with the food and the new clothes he has to wear, while Ikkaku becomes embarrassed wearing a shirt with a picture of Ikkaku and Mizuho in a heart shape, after hearing that his other clothes were at the dry cleaners. Ikkaku and Yumichika are sitting on a bench, talking about the hospitality Mizuho is providing them. As they continue their conversation, a phone hidden in his vest rings, showing that it is lunch time. Suddenly, Mizuho comes out of nowhere with a box of food, much to Ikkaku's frustration. It gets worse still, as she barges into the bathroom while he is naked. Ikkaku complains shortly afterward, threatening to knock her into space, but to no avail, as she comments that it might be fun. Seeing as he and Yumichika can't concentrate on their mission, Yumichika has an idea of giving Ikkaku a wig, so Mizuho would stop being so nice to them. After trying on a few of the wigs, Yumichika finally decides on a short, red-colored wig, and to make sure it won't come off, he glues it on Ikkaku's head. Ikkaku gets mad at him for gluing the wig onto his head and he chases after Yumichika. Along the way, they bump into Ichigo and his friends. Ichigo laughs hysterically at Ikkaku's wig, much to his annoyance. Rukia Kuchiki asks if the mission is going well, to which Yumichika replies that they still haven't found the Hollow's Reiatsu. The two depart, and just as they do, Orihime Inoue finally realizes that it was Ikkaku wearing the wig, to which Yasutora Sado comments about it. As they come back, Mizuho becomes horrified at the sight of Ikkaku's head, and decides from now on to treat both of them badly. The next day, the two only get toast and milk for breakfast, no clothes are prepared for them, and the bathtub is not prepared for Ikkaku. Soon, they start to complain, but Mizuho brushes them off by saying she'll be glad if they leave now, which they do. That night, Keigo decides to get some juice and goes outside. Mizuho follows him, but just as they were going to get juice, the same Hollow that Ikkaku and Yumichika need to capture attacks both of them. The Hollow quickly takes Mizuho hostage. Ikkaku and Yumichika track down the Hollow and go to leave their Gigai, but Ikkaku seems to have trouble getting out. Yumichika realizes that the glue he used for Ikkaku's wig makes souls stick inside the Gigai, so Ikkaku is forced to get himself out by force. He eventually gets out and dispatches the Hollow with his Shikai, rescuing Mizuho. Later, Mizuho recovers, thinking it was a dream, but remembers Ikkaku apologizing to her for putting her out. The next morning, Ikkaku and Yumichika leave, but Mizuho waves them goodbye and tells Ikkaku to do something about the wig. He proceeds by taking it off, but one strand of hair on his head remains; surprising and causing everyone to laugh, much to his confusion and irritation. Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya introduces Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Zanpakutō, Ashisogi Jizō. Impressed by the well put explanation, Mayuri treats his fellow captain to a lollipop, which the latter rejects in anger. Trying to persuade Hitsugaya, Kurotsuchi says it's an apple flavored poison candy. Hitsugaya decides to pass. Characters in order of appearance # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Miscellaneous Hollow # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Kon # Keigo Asano # Mizuho Asano # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado Fights None. Powers and Techniques used Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes